A Dragon's Treasure
by jen3572005
Summary: The final battle rages, Hermione is faced with an old foe and a new ally. please read and review: constructive critisism always appreciated. Oneshot I do not own Harry Potter


A Dragon's treasure.

The final battle raged over the slowly undulating slopes of the Hogwarts grounds. Staff and students alike met Death-Eaters in battle defending their home of the previous years. One trio in particular stuck out from the crowd, two seventh years' boys and one seventh year girl sporting the Head Girl badge.

Together they fought their way to the heart of the battle, the red-haired boy and head girl covering the remaining member of the trio as he scanned the crowd for his nemesis.

Red eyes narrowed as they made out the group of students from the haze of spells flying past. The spell he cast was indistinguishable from the noise of the crowd but hit its mark. The Three students were sent airborne in different directions.

Hermione landed far from her original place on the battle field, jumping to her feet she felt the tell tale twinge of a sprained ankle.

"No time for that now." She berated herself before applying a magical support and once again jumping into battle. Hermione fought her way steadily through the death eaters that presented themselves, unaware of the two sets of eyes following her. Having successfully defeated another of the Dark Lords supporters Hermione turned to aid a struggling hufflepuff sixth year who was currently duelling two Death eaters.

"Well well well, look who we have here!" Hermione was once again blown off her feet by an unseen opponent and fell down the steep hill towards Hagrid's hut. Dazed from the fall and before she could recover, her wand was kicked from her grasp and a man wearing the shiver inducing, silver Death-eater mask straddled her waist effectively pinning her to the ground.

The Death-eater cast a quick silencio on Hermione and took off his mask. Hermione was faced with Dolohov, the Death eater who she fought in the Department of Mysteries. "You won't get away this time pretty." He leered as he quickly picked her up and took her into the forbidden forest.

Hermione screamed but was unable to voice the sound; she continued her mental anguish as Dolohov let his hands roam freely across her body. Shutting down her mind to escape the horror she face Hermione didn't see the blond blur that tackle Dolohov and cancelled the spells placed on her. Feeling her limbs capacity to move again Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy duelling fiercely with Dolohov. Hexes and curses flew everywhere, being dodged and deflected towards trees. Hermione stood unable to help Malfoy as Dolohov still had her wand.

Though greatly skilled at defence Malfoy was unable to beat the vast duelling experience Death eater possessed. Backed into a dense section of trees he was unable to avoid the paralysis spell Dolohov sent towards him. Hermione watched as her last hope from the Dark Lords supported get beaten muggle style. Using Dolohov's distraction to her advantage, Hermione snuck up behind him using a medium sized rock hammered him over the head with it.

"Smartest witch of our age and all you can think to do is hit him with a rock?" Draco grumbled at her from the ground.

"Well, he has my wand what did you expect?" she retorted testily. "What were you doing anyway?" she had gotten her wand back and was once again wary of the boy who had tormented her and her friends in their youth. "Why did you help me Malfoy?"

"Draco, Hermione, my name is Draco." A soft look crept into his eyes. "And I helped you because a dragon always protects its treasure. The smartest witch of our age and she doesn't know the reason little boys pick on little girls. I grew up Hermione; I learned quickly that those I looked up too are not always what they appear to little children." He climbed to his feet and stood to face her with honesty in his silver eyes. "I idolised my father and used those prejudiced blood ideals he taught me to gain his and your attention. That's all I wanted, my father to love me and for you to notice me. When you punched me in third year I realised the bad attention I had gotten previously would no longer cut it, and I would have to change tactics if I were ever to gain your affections. I decided to be kinder, it didn't always work out as I intended and sometimes I fell into my old habits. I even saved you from a few mishaps. Just little things like a mountain of books from falling over you, tumbles down the stairs and from a good few run in with Umbridge and Snape. I thought what better way to protect that little defence group of yours if I was on Umbridge's group. But eventually I couldn't pretend anymore, when that Edgecombe showed up I had to pretend to be a loyal supporter but I sent my old house elf to worn ye."

Working her back into the tight knot of trees, Draco cornered Hermione and continued his story."I changed tactics and concentrated on Potter and Weasley as they were my main competition. I left you alone and even attempted to engage you in civil conversation, but those body guards of yours were never far behind. I stopped trying eventually but never gave up hope. When I saw Dolohov take you in here I had to help you Hermione. I've watched you for the past seven years, it started as a little crush but now it's well past that." Draco pushed her up against the tree.

"Dra..Draco?" a loud cry echoed from the school grounds effectively reminding the pair they were in a battle. Hermione pushed past Draco. "We don't have time for this Malfoy. We've gotta get back. We can talk about this later."

"Don't worry, we will." Draco thought as he followed.

The pair raced back towards the edge of the forest, Hermione wishing Dolohov hadn't dragged her in so far, and what if Harry or Ron were in need of help? Or Ginny, Neville, Luna or any of her friends. There are so many people she couldn't bear to lose. The duo were within reach of the forest edge when a cry of victory was heard. Draco caught Hermione by the arm and held her behind the tree line.

"It's over! Who's won? If Potter and the Order couldn't take them down we will need to get out of here." Draco whispered while he held her back from the open grounds. They listened; Hermione soon made out joyous cry's hailing Potter.

"We won Draco" she breathed "We won." She embraced her companion and set off to find her friends, talking as she went. "He's gone, I can't believe it. Of course there are still the Death eaters who will have escaped. Harry, Ron and I will set out with the Aurors to find them soon. We still have one mission left. I'll have to be prepared."

Draco roused himself from his stupor, the feel of her body pressed against his was just so...right. Walking behind her listened to her ramblings fondly a calm air surrounding him, knowing the crazy bastard that had threatened her and those like her was finally gone.

"Of course it will be dangerous; we'll have to be in peek condition." Hermione continued finally catching site of Ron sitting on the grass looking no worse for wear and Harry surrounded by the surviving crowd, a few injuries but alive. Ron saw her and tried to go to her but winced on a bad leg. Hermione ran to her friend and together they watched the third member of their trio get swamped by the adoring crowd.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll be sure to volunteer for your mission soon, I'll protect you my treasure."


End file.
